Glass Moment
by Bootstrap Begley
Summary: Noelle has never believed in Davy Jones. However, when she finds herself stuck with a waterlogged music box, and it summons Davy Jones, who kidnaps her, she is forced into the crew of the Flying Dutchman.
1. Davy Jones

**GLASS AND ROSES**

**Chapter One: Davy Jones**

Nightfall.

One lone figure stood at the landing of the staircase. She was watching, waiting. Waiting… for what? She didn't know.

She was within arms reach of a headless cupid; one of the little pudgy angels reaching up and holding a great wooden ball at the end of the railings on the landings of the stairs. Vines curved and curled up the pole the cupid was attached to. It just so happened that the headless cupid was her favorite one. She always sat on this particular landing in the middle of the staircase, watching, waiting. The winds outside rustled the leaves on the trees, and the leaves and branches swayed, scratching at the window like a cat begging to be let in.

She stared down at the smooth table, where a small music box sat in the moonlight. She stared at that music box, not knowing why.

The clock struck twelve, and she whispered, "Good morning, my dear." as though there were another there telling her that. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to leave, when the voice came.

"_Hello, darling." _

She froze in fear, then whipped around, one fist raised to fight. The room was empty. She let her arms drop to her sides as her gray eyes darted about. Nobody. Nothing. No voices, no people.

She shrugged and slowly began ascending the stairs. She froze and nearly tripped when the small music box began to play. It started off with the _kreeee _of rusted gears working again. She turned and gaped at the music box. It had been found at sea while her father was sailing, and it was water-logged and looked as though it couldn't play. But there it sat, playing an eerily sad tune.

She continued to stare for a little while longer, before she felt a great rumble, causing her to fall and hit the floor hard. Luckily, she had the railing beside her. She used it for support.

"_Run! Run!" _the winds whispered. _"Run, run!" _

She didn't wait for anything anymore. As the music continued to play a little faster, she turned and ran up the stairs as well as she could for being in a dress.

Suddenly, booming organ music replaced the once soft music box's tune. She cried out and tripped, the sharp edge of a stair cutting into her cheek. A hand flew up to her face to staunch the blood.

"Hello, darling." The voice said. But it wasn't in her mind this time. Oh, no. This time, it was real. Lord, it was real.

She turned to face Davy Jones. The moment she did so, his hand shot out and clamped around her mouth, tentacles wrapping around her. She tried to scream. Couldn't. She tried to pry away the hand that held her, and again couldn't.

Jones laughed, and the sound made her marrow freeze. Behind him, she could see everything starting to spin. The lack of air from her mouth and nose being covered caused everything to go black.

She passed out in Davy Jones' grip, only hearing the cruel laugh before her hearing, too, faded.


	2. Blackness

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, not a very good story, but hey, I'm trying. O.o;;; Anyways, yeah, this is another Davy Jones/OC story, but bear with me. I'm trying to make it exciting as well.

---Bootstrap Begley)

**Chapter Two: Blackness**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me… _

Blackness.

It surrounded her from all sides, engulfing her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She had her hands clapped around her mouth, as though she were trying hard not to make any sound. She tried to remove her hands from her lips. Couldn't. She tried again, but no matter how many times she attempted it, she ended up failing. So she prayed. She prayed that God would shine his light upon this dark and frightening place. She prayed that she could move. That she could breathe.

Her prayers were answered after a long time of sitting and waiting in complete and utter darkness. A small sliver of moonlight shone through the darkness. Once her vision was used to the dim light, she noticed that this wasn't just plain darkness. It was a room; a wooden floor was beneath her. An organ sat in the far corner of the room, coral pipes surrounding her from all sides. The door was cracked, letting in the moonlight.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" _the voice came again. A little girl's voice, singing ever so softly to her as she sat in the middle of the organ room. She stood, weaving a little on the spot, but standing none the less. She took one step forward with difficulty; she felt as though she had been frozen for centuries. She broke from her frozen state when she took another step. She headed for the door, one arm outstretched to reach the doorknob. She was almost there….

"C'mon, beauty! No time for sleepin'!" someone laughed harshly as a kick was delivered to Noelle's stomach. Noelle grunted, having been laying on the dank, hard deck for quite some time now. She looked up and her gray eyes widened. Clanker stood above her, grinning nastily. She stared up in wonder, then in fear. On instinct, she backed away (which was hard to do in a dress), then stood, turning around… and bumping right into Maccus, a half hammer-head shark pirate, who turned and glared, baring his teeth when he spoke, "Watch where you're going, bitch!" She yelped and ran out the door to the hold, up onto the deck, only to find more of the crew. Greenbeard, who was at the helm, turned and glared, but grinned a harsh, cruel grin at her.

"'Allo, missy," he said. She tried to back away, but she would fall backwards down the stairs if she did so, so she froze in place, staring at him. The crew all turned when they heard Greenbeard, only to grin as well. Clanker and Maccus came up from the hold and the Bo'sun readied his scourge. As they closed in, Noelle's senses kicked back in. When the Bo'sun attempted to flick the whip at her, she grabbed the end and yanked it from his hands. The rest of the crew attempted to hold her down, but anyone who got close got hit from the whip in Noelle's hands.

"C'mon!" she yelled. "Is this all you got?" Of course, just as she raised the whip to attack again, a figure in a cloak caught her eye. He was more human than any of the others, with a starfish growing just above and around his left eye. He had seaweed hair that hung around his face limply. He gaped at the crew, staring apologetically at Noelle. Noelle didn't notice she had lowered the whip, and only saw the crewmembers slam into her when it was too late. She hit the floor hard and was knocked unconscious.

Again with the darkness.


	3. The Captain Will See Ye

When Noelle came to, she felt a gentle hand on her forehead. She was lying down. Her eyes cracked open slightly to find a pair of pale blue eyes staring into hers. She gasped and instinctively tried to back away, only to find she was lying in a hammock against a wall and couldn't. She whimpered, but the crewmember only smiled at her.

"Take it easy," he whispered gently to her. "Ye're alright."

Noelle looked closely at him as the crewmember tended to a wound on her head. He had a starfish growing above his left eye, coral growing on the shoulders of his cloak. He had… wait! It was the man she had seen before she was knocked unconscious! Now she could get a good close look at him, and saw that his eyes were kind and sad; apologetic. His voice was soft and mournful; full of hurt and sadness. He pressed his hand against her forehead to check for more wounds. His hand was rather slimy, but felt cool against the throbbing pain in her skull.

"No major wounds," he told her.

"That's good," Noelle paused. "Why did you save me?"

"Why not?" he replied. "I couldn't just leave ye there. Ye would've gotten hurt even more."

Noelle stared at him in wonder, awed that anyone on this ship would care for her.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

He smiled through all the gruesomeness of his face, covered in slime and barnacles.

Noelle shyly smiled back. A yell came from outside the room she was in, and the man's head snapped toward the doorway, seaweed hair flying.

"I've got to go!" he whispered frantically. He apologized quickly, stood, and rushed from the room. Noelle stared at the doorway for awhile after that, hand raising to gently touch the spot on her forehead where he had placed his hand.

Gathering her senses after a few minutes, she stood, weaving on her two feet for a few minutes, then looked down at herself.

Her blue dress was soaked with salty sea water and was ripped at the bottom. Her hands were covered in slime. Her face was just barely stained with some blood from her blow to the head. Noelle made a face before going to the door. Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, the door burst open. Maccus stood there, glaring down at her with a nasty smile.

Noelle gasped and fell back. Maccus hauled her up by her hair, and growled, "The captain's ready to see ye." And he laughed cruelly.


End file.
